Albaricoque
by Andaira
Summary: ¿Ir a por albaricoques cuando el sol es como una sentencia a muerte y las vecinas amenazan con matarte a acoso para su programa de chismorreo vecinal? Él lo haría por ella, por su pequeña Venus de Botticelli, su Beatriz de Dante, su Julieta de Romeo...


**ALBARICOQUE**

Realmente había días en los que el sol podía confabularse con el aire y crear un ambiente de increíble bochorno. Eso pensaba Inuyasha mientras pasaba por la calle a pleno sol, no había sombra, con la tentación de tirarse de cabeza a la fuente de la plaza de la calle de al lado. Realmente tenía suerte de ser una persona medio razonable y con un poco de sentido de la vergüenza, porque si no se ganaría una gran multa por alteración del orden público. Miró de reojo el reflejo del agua de esa fuente, lejana desde donde estaba él, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para que la gravedad no lo llevara a lanzarse a esa agua que le parecía el remedio a todos sus males.

La ciudad, en verano, era un auténtico infierno, pero lo era más en una ciudad de la costa, donde en diez minutos te plantabas en la arena de la playa, extendías tu toalla y mandabas a volar toda tu vida por unos momentos refrescantes y de tranquilidad. La gente iba y venía atropellándote a su paso como si fueras pulgarcito, iban corriendo, sin educación y sin miramientos, echándote a un lado al pasar, paseando sus vacaciones en sus frentes como magnates y enseñándote sus rajes de baño. Inuyasha realmente odiaba el verano y su ciudad. Aún desconocía el porqué vivía allí. Vio su objetivo al final de la calle; aire acondicionado, olores frescos, colores vivos… una frutería. Entró saludando al ya conocido encargado que, riendo, se acercó a él conversador.

─ ¿Otra vez? ¿Creí que ya hicisteis la compra de la semana el otro día?

─ Sí, pero se dejó los albaricoques en un rincón de su mente y me ha echado a comprarlos- dijo este gruñendo y poniéndose bajo el cañón del aire acondicionado.

─ Es lo que tiene ¿le han entrado de capricho? Mira que yo siempre le dijo que coja algunos, pero ella siempre me dice que no es muy de ese tipo de fruta.- dijo yendo con una bolsa de plástico hacia la caja de los albaricoques.

─ Ella ahora es mucho de todo y poco de nada.

─ Aguanta, hombre, que habrán que lo tienen peor que tu, te lo juro. Al menos no le ha dado pro las salidas nocturnas.

─ No, gracias a Dios por eso, rezo cada noche para siga durmiendo como un perezoso toda la noche.

El hombre la escucharle soltó una gran carcajada y se fue a la caja con la bolsa de tres albaricoques, le pasó la cuenta a Inuyasha, y este pagó mirando los pocos que le había puesto.

─ Son tres, lo sé, pero te aseguro que solo se comerá esos e incluso menos, así son todas.

─ Que Dios te oiga y sea misericordioso. Con el calor que hace y yo en la calle.

─ Pero eso ha sido cosa de dos.

Inuyasha se pudo colorado y se fue hacia la puerta escuchando de canción de despedida las risas a su costa a mandíbula batiente. Pero al salir al sol otra vez, se planteó de veras aguantar las risas que ha pasar aquel calvario. Resignado, anduvo con la cabeza gacha, respirando fuertemente y dándose prisa para llegar al milagroso portal fresquito de su casa. Tardó, unos diez minutos, porque cuando se tiene prisa, todos son obstáculos: los semáforos, las obras, las abuelas que van de tres en tres pro la calle y que no puedes adelantar… al llegar al portal de su casa, no sabía si dejarse caer muerto allí mismo o llamar al programa de los récords guinnes. Lo pensó seriamente.

Una mujer mayor salió del portal cuando él se disponía a sacar las llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón, se saludaron cordialmente e Inuyasha se introdujo rápidamente para ir casi corriendo al ascensor. Él no era antisociable, peor estar en el rellano de la portería era territorio comanche. En su edificio, se representaba con total claridad la serie de las vecinas que hacen diariamente el _radio patio _interesándose y cotilleando en la vida de todos los vecinos. La norma general básica era que, al entrar por la puerta, uno fuera corriendo al ascensor para no ser interceptado por esas mujeres como soldados que en vez de armas tenían bastones para andar.

Entró en el ascensor y apretó la tecla del ático extrañándose de que las viejas no fueran a por él de inmediato, incluso ellas estaban muertas de calor. Cinco minutos más tarde, llegó a su rellano y se plantó ante la puerta para abrirla, ahora sí, con sus llaves y abrió la puerta de su morada para internarse en el fresquito de su hogar tras cerrar la puerta tras él. Dejó las llaves en el armario del recibidor y entró descalzándose por el camino como siempre hacía, entró en el salón y sonrió.

Estaba todo tal y como lo dejó. Las persianas bajadas dando evitando que entrara el sol y sobrecalentara la estancia pero permitiéndole igualmente jugar con los tonos salmón de las paredes, la televisión encendida en uno de esos programas de chismorreo de las tardes, la ventana abierta dejando entrar también al aire que movía la cortina blanca con rallas de colores como si estuvieran bailando un vals, y un bulto esturado por completo en el sofá negro. Inuyasha cogió el mando de la televisión de la mesita la apagó dejando entrar al silencio y al tenue ruido de la calle por la ventana.

Se giró de cara al sofá y se sentó en el filo de este para ver al bulto. Kagome estaba dormida como un ángel sin corona, el vestido azul cielo (de los que él decía que se parecían a los de las películas de la pradera) se esparcía a su alrededor como si fueran pétalos de una flor arreplegada. Sus cabellos, largos, medio rizados y negros como la noche de luna nueva, estaban adornando los alrededores de su rostro como una aureola. Su piel, blanca como el marfil más perfecto desentonaba con una boca de piñón con unos labios rojos, unas pestañas largas y pobladas y unos ojos grandes, saltones, vivos como una hoguera de un chocolate con leche de pastelería. Parecía un bebé allí tumbada, dormida, tranquila, como blacanieves esperando al príncipe que la besara para despertarla.

Inuyasha contemplaba a su mujer como si esta fuera una joya y él una valkyria. En ese momento, Kagome se movió un poco y abrió la boca levemente para soltar lo que parecía un ronquido muy femenino. Ella sería una perfecta bella durmiente, pero espantaría a su príncipe con esos ronquidos. Aguantándose la carcajada, se inclinó sobre ella y le metió tras la oreja unos mechones largos, y mal colocados.

─ Kagome.

Ella se movió, se revolvió, se volvió a revolver remolona otra vez y abrió los ojos en parpadeos pequeños y encantadores. Esos ojos encantarían a una serpiente sin necesidad de flauta. Al ver a su marido encima de ella acariciando su mejilla, no pudo más que sonreís y medio acomodarse para verle bien.

─ Hola. Lo siento, me quedé dormida.

─ Nada. Te he traído los albaricoques que me pediste.

Kagome entrecerró los ojos y soltó como si hablara del tiempo:

─ A mi no me gustan los albaricoques.

Inuyasha se quedó estático y un tic se empezó a formar en su frente.

─ Cielo, después de cenar, me has dicho que querías unos albaricoques, y a pesar de negártelos porque nunca los has comido, me has montado un gran alboroto para que al final te los fuera a buscar. Y hace MUCHO calor en la calle.

─ Ya pero, a mí no me gustan los albaricoques, ni los melocotones, ni las naftalinas. – Se incorporó y se puso a su lado imitando su postura con una expresión muy seria mientras le hablaba.

─ Kagome… te vas a comer esos albaricoques.

─ No me gustan.

─ Me da igual, he ido a por ellos por ti.

─ No comeré algo que no me gusta.

─ Sí lo harás.

─ No lo haré.

─ Sí.

─ No.

─ ¡QUÉ SÍ QUE LO HARÁS Y PUNTO!

Kagome se quedó quieta al ver su reacción. El silencio reinó y de repente ella se llevó las manos a la barriga palideciendo de golpe. Inuyasha, aterrado, se postró frente a ella y empezó atocarla por todo el cuerpo muerto de miedo.

─ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Pequeña, qué te pasa? ¿Te duele, vamos al médico, está bien el bebé? Cariño…. Amor…. ¡Dime algo por Dios!

Inuyasha iba entrando en pánico al ver como ella, pálida, y con las manos agarrándose el vientre de cinco meses que estaba muy abultado, empezaba a derramar lágrima tras lágrima. Estuvo por levantarse e ir a llamar a una ambulancia, la policía e incluso a los bomberos cuando ella sonrió y le miró como asombrada.

─ Una patada… me ha… me ha dado… una patada… Inuyasha el bebé me ha dado una patada.

Inuyasha tardó cinco minutos en pasar del estado "pánico" al estado "piedra" al estado "desconocido" o casi "comatoso". Si es que una noticia así en medio de un ataque de terror no era bueno para el cuerpo. Kagome, paciente, y que ya había vivido ese episodio cuando le había dicho que el condón se había roto y que se había quedado embarazada, esperó a que él se estabilizara y volviera a ser humano. Solo esperara que no se pasara media hora como la última vez, no podía estar así sentada tanto tiempo.

A los cinco diez minutos, con una Kagome medio llorando por el peso de su barriga, el dolor de riñones y el dolor terrible de culo, Inuyasha parpadeó de repente y respiró. Riendo, tocó el vientre de su mujer y esperó a sentir como su bebé le maltrataba a través de esa capa de carne. El bebé, dio una patada e Inuyasha estuvo a punto de llamar a medio mundo para celebrar una gran fiesta, pero reparó en el quejido de su mujer ante ese gesto de su pequeño.

Dándole un beso en la frente, tumbó a su mujer para que ella apoyara la cabeza encima de su falda y él pudiera poner una mano en su barriga y la otra enterrarla entre las hebras de su cabello.

─ Sé que todos dicen lo mismo, pero mi bebé será el más fuerte, mira que patadas da.

─ Sí- dijo ella riendo y tocando la mano de su marido en su barriga- pero yo le enseñaré a pegarte patadas solo a ti.

─ No podrás, a mi me querrá más.

─ Sueña, que es gratis.- se quedaron en silencio y ella sonrió- es su primera patada, Inu, la primera patada de nuestro bebé.

─ Sí, seguro que lo ha hecho para mostrar su enfado al ver como su madre tarta a su padre.

─ No lo creo, solo que no le ha gustado que me forzaras a comer albaricoques.

─ ¿Cariño, mamá ha de comer os albaricoques que ha traído papá?- le preguntó a la barriga de su mujer mientras esta se destornillaba de risa. El bebé no hizo nada.- Está cansado, es normal.

─ Inuyasha, él no dirá nada, pero de todas maneras no me comeré los albaricoques.

─ Sí lo harás

─ No volvamos a empezar, no lo haré y punto. Tú y yo lo sabemos así que ahórrame la saliva.

Fue en ese momento cuando el bebé dio una patada como reafirmando lo dicho por su madre. Inuyasha se quedó como si se hubiera comido una pasa y Kagome se retorcía entre carcajada, cogida de aire y carcajada.

─ Inuyasha…

─ Dime.

─ Albaricoques no, pero una sandía fresquita…

─ Voy a por ella en la nevera.- dijo sonriendo.

Él no le podía negar nada a su mujer, a su tesoro, ni a ella ni a su bebé. Ellos eran su familia, su todo… era los que formaban el círculo, su universo. Miró como su mujer sonreía traviesamente con un leve sonrojo en esa piel tan perfecta y suave producto de la emoción. Ella era su pequeña Venus de Botticelli, su Beatriz de Dante, su Julieta de Romeo…

─ Inuyasha… no hay sandía en la nevera, has de ir a comprarla a la frutería.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, aquí llega otro de mis super one shot. La verdad es que mi vida estaba un tanto complicada últimamente, pero doy gracias a eso porque esa parece ser la única manera de que mi musa de digne a asomar su cabeza por la puerta de mi habitación. ¿quién entiende a las musas? ¿Ellas sabrán qué es un contrato laboral? <strong>

**Bueno, en realidad espero que os haya gustado el gran producto de mis problemas, mi imaginación, saturación y delirios, un grandísimo pupurri que no sé yo si es bueno...**

**A qué ahora tenéis una especie de tic en la mano que os invita a poner el cursos y pulsar en "review this chapter" y escribir aunque sea para lanzarme tomates por escrito... O.o ¿Eso se puede hacer? Pues suerte que no me llegarían a manchar, sino...**

**Andaira 3**


End file.
